<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dual Decisions by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724574">Dual Decisions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Masks We Wear [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Angst, But it’s really not that bad, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, It goes downhill REAL fast, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Omega Mako, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami were proud of their relationship.</p>
<p>They’ve been on TV a countless number of times as to how they make their relationship work.</p>
<p>And then Mako crashes in and ruins everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Masks We Wear [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dual Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was kinda wack ngl</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korra and Asami were proud of their relationship.</p>
<p>They’ve been on TV a countless number of times as to how they make their relationship work.</p>
<p>Sex is practically nonexistent since they were both alphas and couldn’t stand bottoming but they were ok with no sex.</p>
<p>Korra loved the great image they created.</p>
<p>The only alpha-alpha couple.</p>
<p>And then Mako crashes in and ruins everything.</p>
<p>Korra and Asami wanted to hate him.</p>
<p>They did.</p>
<p>But the cute smile, bright eyes, his kind attitude.</p>
<p>He fucking breathes and they’re hooked to him.</p>
<p>It was ridiculous.</p>
<p>But they weren’t going to break.</p>
<p>Bolin notices the looks.</p>
<p>That enough was embarrassing.</p>
<p>They wouldn’t crack.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>